Clinical studies of ophthalmic lenses and other ophthalmic corrections are expensive and time consuming endeavors. Numerous efforts have been made to calculate visual performance using computer simulation to supplement clinical studies, yet there remains a need for a more versatile and/or accurate method of calculation for determining visual performance.